


Don't Take Him (Larry AU)

by Ohsweettommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Almost death, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, dont take the girl, larry stylinson - Freeform, song one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsweettommo/pseuds/Ohsweettommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a larry stylinson oneshot sort of based off the song Dont Take the Girl by Tim McGraw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take Him (Larry AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot over the song Don’t Take the Girl by Tim McGraw. My mom loves the song and cries every time because she thought she was going to die the night she had me. Um. Its hits close to home for me I guess because I just want someone to love me like that one day.   
> (And If you see *** that means its the start or end of a memory. Since you cant use italics here. :) )

Louis sat next to Harry, his husband’s hospital bed. There was a strong chance Harry wouldn’t make it. Harry had been on his way home after picking their daughter, Joanne (Joey for short) up from his mom’s after work when he had been hit by a distracted driver going through a stop sign. They hadn’t stopped and were going way too fast for Harry to get out of the way. It was a head on collision. Joey was going to be fine. She didn’t take much damage seeing as she was in the back seat and in a rear facing car seat because she was only a baby. The hospital did have to keep her over night to be sure she really didn’t have any damage. Louis felt ashamed to say it, but his daughter was currently the least of his worries. All he cared about was Harry living.  
Louis had his head bowed and hand holding Harry’s limp one as he cried. Louis started praying to God, asking him to not take his Harry just yet. Louis was telling God to just take Louis instead. As long as Harry didn’t die.  
As Louis cried and prayed he started remembering all of the other times he asked for someone to not take Harry.  
***“Come on Mark! I’m ready to go!” an 8 year old Louis jumped around saying. He was tugging on his step father’s arm trying to get him to go faster. Louis was excited because it was the first fishing trip of the season. It’s been how many months since they last went. He was a little ball of energy anyway but especially when he got excited.  
“Alright bud, how about you help me put the coolers and bait in the trunk and we’ll go, yeah?” Mark asked Louis. Louis nodded his head and grabbed one of the empty coolers and lifted it in. Mark put in the one full of lunch and the bait container as Louis reached to grab the last empty cooler. Mark was about to close the trunk when Louis looked down the driveway.  
He was shocked to see the younger neighbor kid, Harry, standing down there with a fishing pole and a hat way too big on him. Mark noticed Louis staring and looked too.  
“Oh hey Harry.” Mark greeted. “You look like you’re ready to go fishing too.” Harry nodded enthusiastically. Louis rolled his eyes. “Is your dad or someone taking you?” Harry shook his head and looked sad. “Do you wanna come with us then?” Mark asked. Harry looked up and beamed.  
“Maaaark!” Louis groaned. “Do we have to?! He’ll just ruin it! If you wanna take someone else we can take Niall, Liam or Zayn. I’ll go call Niall now. I’ll even give him my sandwich!” Mark shook his head and walked over to Harry who had meandered a bit farther up the drive.  
Mark crouched down to Harry’s 6 year old level and said, “Hey Harry, why don’t you go ask your mum if you’re allowed to go with us.” Harry nodded again and set his fishing pole down before running back to his house to burst through the door.  
Louis huffed in anger as Mark walked inside to make another sandwich.  
*** Louis has a ghost of a smile on his face as he remembers that moment. He was so mad about it. After they were out on the water Louis couldn’t stay mad at Mark so it turned out pretty fun. Louis still hated Harry but he did teach him how to fish properly. He couldn’t help but talk to Harry and have fun when Harry wouldn’t stop smiling. No matter how mad Louis was at first, he’s glad they took Harry.  
As Louis remembers that first time he asks someone to not take Harry, he remembers the second.  
***Louis and Harry were on their first date when some guy ran out and attacked them. Louis and Harry were just walking through town. There was just the one guy and Louis planned to take him on himself. The guy must have known this or something because he got Louis before he could think and knocked him down. Louis was struggling for breath and trying to get up as the man grabbed Harry by the bicep and held a knife to his throat. Harry would have been able to take him, even at 15, but with the knife at his throat there was no way he can. He couldn’t even swallow too largely or he’d have a knife in his throat.  
“Here. Just take my money, my wallet, and my credit cards. Take it all. Here. Take the watch my grandfather gave me, take my car keys even. Just please sir. Don’t hurt him.” Louis was sobbing by the end because he couldn’t bear the thought of any harm coming to his Harry, even if it was their first date. Louis was the only one allowed to make fun of Harry. Louis took a liking to him a few years ago. Louis started crushing when he saw how adorable and cute Harry looked when he was surprised with a birthday party.  
The man took the watch and cash before spitting at them, calling them some colorful names and running off.  
*** Louis remembers how appalled and shocked Harry was when Louis offered all that stuff up. Louis told him it was because he cared about Harry and had for a long time. Harry kissed Louis right then and there and told him he would do the same. “Ya know. If I had a car and a credit card and watch from my grandpa and cash. But I don’t. So I’ll um. Just know I would if I had those things.” Louis remembers it perfectly because it was his first kiss and Harry just looked so beautiful.  
Louis looked up to his husband’s broken and slightly bloodied form. This broke Louis all over again. 

 

Louis finally calmed himself down and was about to get check on Joanne when harry heart monitor started to speed up. Louis got hopeful that he’d wake up.  
Harry flat lined.  
Louis was sobbing as he screamed for a nurse. At first he didn’t even hear himself yelling and he didn’t believe it. Louis couldn’t hear or feel anything. Louis was led to the corner of the room where he fell to his knees and begged God not to take his Harry. He’s sorry he was ever mean to Harry when they were kids. Louis asked God to take him instead, to make this Louis’ last breath, his last request. Just stop the beating of his heart and let Harry’s go on. Louis couldn’t imagine a world without Harry.  
“Please God. Just don’t take Harry.” Louis whispered out loud. 

 

 

 

 

The doctors worked on Harry for a full 20 minutes before his heart started beating again and Harry woke up.


End file.
